In Between
by Hari-Aisu
Summary: In between the Light and the Darkness lay the fine line of good versus evil; a line they would both never cross... The same line that stood as a barrier for what could have and what should have been. LxLight


Title:_** In Between**_

* * *

It lays precariously in between us.

What it is, I do not know, but it's there...

Waiting to slowly, but surely, swallow me alive.

* * *

_**It was the longing to live that killed so many in the end. **_

* * *

I don't think he knows what he does to me, crouching protectively to himself under the shroud of darkness he calls home. But I feel it, this emotion, pulsating through my body, writhing uncomfortably underneath this skin, quietly taking over the last of my sanity.

As if I had much left to give.

* * *

_**Wandering down this forbidden path, the lies that bloom will shade us from it's destructive gleam. **_

* * *

There are so many things I welcome in feeling for you; whether it be the cruel hate I bask in so often, or the lethargic sympathy you manage to conjure out of me in my weakest of moments, but this...

This is too much.

I'm losing myself, piece by piece, simply trying to hold on to these smallest of moments, because I know they will not last forever.

I can not allow you to live, and that will be the greatest of tragedies I can acknowledge within myself.

I respected you so much... but you disappointed me in your hate for my visions of a new world; a better world. You could not see past your own facade of cowardice, trembling within your little world of bleak darkness and decrepit mortality. If you had only embraced me, we could have lived forever, both you and I.

But it was not meant to be.

* * *

_**Once, long ago, humanity held the smallest wish to live...**_

* * *

I am the Light you will never have, and you are the love I can never truly feel. When you are gone, whatever is left of this imaginary humanity shall slowly wither away, leaving nothing but the shell of what I could have been.

Even I can see that...

Is that why you refuse to let me out of your sight? Not just for fear of your own life, but for mine as well? You know who I am, and you know what I wish to do, and once you are out of my way things will break within me that can not be replaced.

Do you truly wish to live, my fakest and yet truest of friends?

Do you yearn for the same things I do? For life to have been just that much more simple, even if we had never had met?

Do you see me in all my grand splendor, festering behind this most beautiful of toxic waste? Would you still care if I was still breathing beneath these washed out ornaments, used only to suffocate whatever life I have left behind these jaded brown eyes?

* * *

_**But with that wish, they severed the ties between themselves and their own emotions**_

* * *

Wandering down this disintegrating road, I know that within you lies the greatest part of myself. The part that I had thought to have died the moment my hands claimed the Death Note and wrote those first names, singing out my first notes of glory as my lust for power overcame all else.

I thought...

And then I met you.

* * *

_**Then there after, humanity became jaded by the frightful entities laying deep within its own society. **_

* * *

You were everything I would have thought L_ wasn't_, and you still managed to capture my attention in the most menial of ways.

I felt exhilarated.

I felt anger.

I felt frustration.

I felt freedom.

I felt...

And that's just it.

I felt.

* * *

_**Relishing in all its most fragile of glories, wishes lay scattered along with the souls of their dearly departed...**_

* * *

The Death Note only brings misfortune on those who use it.

I know this, yet still, I will continue on...

I will walk this path I have made for myself, and kill what little of me is left. I will create the god and let go of the man, shedding all that comes with such a meaningless word.

I will kill you, not only in body, but in mind, L.

I will destroy this... thing inside my chest and relinquish the name Yagami Raito and fully become Kira...

You were one of the best things that happened to me.

* * *

_**If only they could have seen past their own demise...**_

* * *

Even if it happened because of a lie.

* * *

_**Humanity, no matter how hard it fought, was always destined to die. **_

* * *

Hm... depressing. I like it. Hopefully you enjoyed as well?


End file.
